


Bad Reputation

by southsidesnake



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, archie is a dick, we love Kevin, we love Veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesnake/pseuds/southsidesnake
Summary: Betty Cooper, ultimate good-girl. she's alone but she wants something new something exciting, something her current boyfriend can't give her. when her boyfriend drops a major bombshell that causes her life to implode she meets Jughead Jones...and her life gets more complicated than pastel sweaters and getting an "A" on every test.Jughead Jones, serpent king. he thinks he has everything figured out, until he meets Betty Cooper, and his entire life changes, and not in a way that he expected. but everyone says it...expect the unexpected, and pastel sweaters and valedictorian was definitely unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

"Betty !!"Archie nearly screamed as he ran through the Blue and Gold's office door

 

Betty almost threw the stapler that was currently in her hand at him

 

"Jesus Arch, you can't scare me like that...what do you need ?" Betty knew he was here for something and she could tell she wouldn't be a huge fan of whatever favor he was about to ask her.

 

"Come to a party with me tonight, please babe, I know you hate these things but do this ONE thing for me.¨ Archie pleaded

 

One thing really, all she does is stuff for Archie, why can't he understand that maybe she wants to do something else instead of watching him play beer pong with Reggie and Chuck in the corner? Betty started to dig her nails in her palms, she couldn't let this bother her she relaxed a little. Obviously no matter how angry she got, no matter how much she wanted to pull his ginger hair out of his thick skull...she never said no.

 

"Fine, give me 30 minutes to finish this, my deadline is tonight, I can't miss it..." Betty lamely said while wishing she had another excuse that could make her wait longer than just 30 minutes.

 

"OK ! Thanks babe, can you get a ride though, I´m getting a ride with the guys...¨ Archie said, acting as if he didn't just make her his 3rd wheel to the entire Varsity Football Team, he gave her a small peck on the cheek and started to turn around.

 

"Sounds great" Betty said in an obvious annoyed tone, but that didn't matter, Archie was too busy texting his friends while walking out the door of the Blue and Gold too notice.

 

Within seconds of Archie leaving Betty gets a text from Veronica.

 

* **Veronica Lodge 8:28 PM;** You and Kevin are coming over, we are binge watching movies and getting takeout. Reggie and I broke up, it was bad B, I will explain everything, believe me, you are going to want to hear this. I need my 2 besties Aubrey Hepburn and some milkshakes and food from Pop's. No discussion, Andre can pick you up.

 

Veronica and Reggie were inseparable, he changed around her, he was much less of a dick around her, which is saying a lot. Archie was never like that, it was always what Archie wanted, even in the bedroom. She knew she needed to do this more than go to a dumb party again. Veronica was her best friend and she loved her more than anything, so she texted Archie and apologized...but in all reality she wasn't really trying that hard to make Archie happy right now.

 

* **Betty Cooper 8:31 PM** ; Ok V, I have a deadline to make in a half hour, can he pick me up at 9:15? I'm so sorry about Reggie sweetie, but tell Kevin to not bring one of his weird games, if I have to go through a night with Kevin talking about the Kingdom of Theodore, I'm going to lose my damn mind.

 

She expected a smart-witted reply, but all she got was a  _read_ notification...wow, Reggie must have really fucked up this time.

 

 

Once she got to work, about 10 minutes had gone by and Archie texted her with his reply

 

 

* **Archie Andrews 8:43 PM**  Fine do whatever you want, I really don't care if you come.

 

 

Betty sighed and turned off her phone...she was used to this, Archie would say something like this and then tell her he was "sorry", she wanted to break-up with him, but the constant fear of being alone over ruled almost everything in her life.

 

 

She finally completed her article with 5 minutes to spare of her big deadline, she knew Weatherbee would be nice if she missed the deadline, but _'a cooper never disappoints"_ her mothers words constantly reminding her of an image that she had to uphold...she still had to think about what to do, about 20 minutes until Andre would be here, so she decided to get something to drink. She grabbed her stuff and walked down the hallway to the vending machines and all the sudden she heard a voice....

 

"No Sweetpea, are you fucking stupid? We can't just go up to the Ghoulies, we actually need to have a strategy..."

 

She turned around at the sound, but she recognized it before she even got a closer look, it was Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, and the Serpents according to Kevin and his dad-and honestly the entire Northside, were dangerous and they needed to be avoided at all costs. Before Betty could even think straight, she saw a girl look directly at me, Betty actually had actually had English class with her, her name was Toni and she was really smart and absolutely gorgeous, she had the sex appeal that was basically oozing off her. Interuppting her thoughts was her voice, "Jones we have company..." As soon as I heard her talk I looked like a deer in the headlights to the group

 

 

"Umm...s-sorry I was writing for the Blue and Gold, I didn't-realize anyone was umm-here...I-I have to go" Betty nearly rushed out those words as Betty heard Jughead start to speak, "Hold on one second Blondie. How much did you hear?" Betty gulped while one other guy looked at her with a smug expression on his face, "Nothing-literally nothing" He nodded his head as he motioned for Toni and most likely Sweet Pea to leave.

 

 

"So the Blue and Gold, would you be interested in a co-editor?" Jughead asked. "Yes, yes absolutely!" All of Betty's previous nerves were gone but then her phone buzzed, a notification showing that Andre was 5 minutes away. "I'm really sorry but can we actually talk about this on Monday? My friend is waiting for me and...here, write down your number and we can talk about this on the weekend if Monday doesn't work for you."

 

 

"Is this one of your ways to get a guys number? Have you finally realized how much of a dick Andrews is?" Jughead replied with a chuckle while entering his number into her phone. Betty smiled and she didn't even think for a second about defending Archie, "Alright, umm-see you later I guess," Jughead looked at her deeply and said, "I hope that you don't tell anyone about what you heard tonight, not the best idea for anyone...including you, she nodded her head and headed for the front door just as Andre was pulling in.

 

 

I get in the car and the first thing he says is, "I will be in the front making sure Ms. Lodge doesn't get any visitors that may upset her...she is already in a...well...questionable state..." _questionable state, what the hell does that mean?_  The rest of the car ride is awkward, Andre isn't much of the talker, which at this point I'm kind of thankful for that, any conversation between Andre and I is forced...so everything gets awkward really fast.

 

 

When Betty arrives at the Pembrooke she go inside and suddenly sees Veronica crying and screaming at the wall...Betty can only hear bits and pieces while she is screaming, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you useless piece of scum..." 

 

 

"I fucking hate you." She repeated this over and over, Betty has never seen Veronica this angry, I rushed over to her and give her a tight squeeze as Kevin is keeping his distance, unsure of what to do I try to calm her down, it doesn't work like I thought it would but she holds me tight and mumbles, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I only found out about this an hour ago"

 

 

¨What happened V?" Betty asks hesitantly...."W-we were bets to them, they bet money on h-how so-soon they coul-could get sleep with us...Reggie told me after we...Ar-Arch-Archie was involved too, it was the entire team B..." When she says that she starts crying again even more hysterically then before, Betty's blood runs cold.

 

 

Neither of them notice Kevin getting closer and sitting down near us with a hand on our backs comforting us. Betty didn't think she needed comfort until she starts shaking and crying quietly, Betty whispers that everything will be ok as she runs her hand through her raven-haired locks. Just then, as if perfect timing, Reggie is calling Veronica, Kevin and Betty watch her face as it breaks all over again and then it hardens and quicker than Kevin and Bettycan stop her, she answers the phone with a grin. 

 

 

¨Hello Reggie, can you put Archiekins on the phone, I have some things that need to be discussed"

 

 

They both watch as her grin grows even wider, one thing that Veronica and Betty has in common is they both care more about their best friends well-being than our own. Betty knows exactly what she is planning, and from what she can gather, it´s not going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?!" Betty said in a hushed whisper, she couldn't even think straight from the emotional roller coaster that she was currently on, and Veronica was about to confront Archie? Truth be told, Betty didn't really care about the relationship, but she cared about how she was being used.

 

 

Veronica shot Betty a quick look which pretty much was the most obvious 'shut up I'm doing you a favor look...' Betty knew that she needed to do this and she wasn't really in the fighting mood and didn't have even half the energy to fight Veronica on this.

 

 

Once Betty calmly sat down on her bed, giving up trying to reason with her, Kevin and Veronica sat down next to me so we were all close enough to hear the conversation. Veronica started the conversation before Archie could get a single word in,

 

 

"So Archiekins, what did you win? A new football, some cash, some red hair dye because, let's be honest, the only one that can pull of the red hair is Cheryl, and your look is definitely  _not_ natural. Or maybe a guitar so you can play your highly depressing funeral playlist? Before you answer that though, I want to know why you think you deserve anything or anyone in the world right now, especially my _best friend_? What did Betty ever do to you, what made you turn into an absolute asshole...oh wait that's right...you always were a complete dick so nothing **really** changed...so Archiekins, explain" Kevin and I put our hands on Veronica's back to comfort her. We knew this was hurting her, she was putting up a strong front, but we knew that the fire that was in her eyes wasn't going to die out if this was left unsaid.

 

 

When Archie cleared his throat and started talking Veronica set the phone on the bed and put it on speaker so we could hear him loud and clear, we could tell he wasn't at the center of the party because we only heard faint muffled noises in the background which meant he probably went somewhere quieter, "Look, Veronica, I know you aren't going to understand this but it's not what it looks like, it started as a bet but then it turned real, Betty knows, right babe?"

 

 

Before Betty could stop herself and much to Kevin and Veronica's surprise Betty took the phone and held it closer to her mouth so Archie could hear her loud and clear, "Are you fucking kidding me? No, I don't understand, what the hell is wrong with you, why would I ever understand something that fucking cruel. What were you thinking? Did you really expect me to just shut up and nod my head like always? Well guess what, I'm done with you, don't try to call me, don't try to walk me to school, and don't even think about saying sorry like one of your half-assed apologies.  _I'm done."_ Betty hung up the phone before he could say anything and Kevin and Veronica looked at Betty like a deer in the headlights. This was the first time that Betty got  _that_ angry.

 

 

Betty got up and started walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water and walked back and picked up Veronica's remote I turned on the TV and started looking for any movie to get my mind off of the last 10 minutes. She finally picked Breakfast at Tiffany's, Veronica's favorite and if you asked him he would deny it because Veronica would quiz him on it, but that movie was Kevin's guilty pleasure.

 

 

When Betty pressed play she heard Kevin mumble, "That was the most badass thing I have ever heard, I mean...just umm...wow." Betty nodded her head and before she realized it she was crying and shaking and could barely catch her breath in Veronica's arms, she couldn't stop.

 

 

"It hurts so much V, it hurts so much." Betty said between sobs

 

 

"I know, I know, it's ok, get it out, it's ok." Veronica said reassuringly while Betty could hear Veronica's silent cries

 

* * *

 

Veronica had her hand running through Betty's hair, unlike her usual hairstyle that was up and perfect, Betty's hair was a mess, and quite honestly, so was Veronica's. This went on for about 10 more minutes until Betty fell asleep with the aftermath of mascara dripping down her face. Veronica tucked Betty into her Charlotte Thomas Bed Sheet and when Betty was fast asleep, Veronica and Kevin were making popcorn.

 

 

"I-I didn't mean to...umm make things worse. I shouldn't have said that" Kevin barely looks at Veronica, he feels so guilty about Betty's breakdown, and a small part of him is feeling that it was his fault, he shouldn't have said anything, his comments could've waited.

 

 

Veronica was shocked that Kevin even felt like even a part of this was his fault, "Kev, oh my god, it's not your fault, and I think it's better if she breaks down in front of us rather than somewhere at school." Veronica rubs his shoulder, "Thank you for tonight, and actually being here, and again, you did nothing wrong." Veronica was about to continue when she hears a loud knock on her door,

 

 

She steals a glance at Kevin wondering if this is one of his rendezvous between him and someone from his late night adventures in the woods. From the face that he is giving her, she knows that Kevin isn't expecting company. 

 

 

Another knock on the door, this time even louder than before, and Veronica walks over to the door, she glances through the small peep-hole in the door, and sees one striking feature...carrot red hair, the same hair she was making fun of about a half an hour ago. From the way he was wobbling around and attempting to stand up straight, she knew he was drunk. Veronica looks over at Kevin and mouths "Archie" Kevin lets his mouth fall open in the slightest way and raises his eyebrows while rolling his eyes. He walks over to Veronica's room where Betty is sleeping and he shuts the door just in case so Betty won't hear anything, she has had enough trouble today, she doesn't need this. Veronica opens the front door and it takes everything in her power to not scream her head off more then she already did.

 

 

"What." Her reply makes her sound like an absolute bitch, but Veronica doesn't care.

 

 

"I need to talk to my girlfriend, now." Archie says, doing his best not to slur his words, but again...failing to do so. 

 

 

"No. She's not your girlfriend anymore, go find another one to feel like absolute shit. I'm calling you an Uber, you are drunk as shit, I'm honestly surprised you can even stand, and besides, you heard Betty, she's done with you." Veronica had her hand on the doorway blocking his entrance.

 

 

"This is probably just one of her mood swings or something, is it her time of the month of something?" Archie laughed as he said that, but he wasn't laughing much longer when Veronica's hand whipped Archie across his face and she said clear as day, "Bastard." 

 

 

"Psycho bitch" He muttered as he walked away, tripping every 10 steps. That was thankfully the last piece of the drama for that night.

 

* * *

 

Monday rolled around quicker than expected and Betty was staying at Veronica's for the week because her parents were on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a week or two. This was probably the best time to not be at her house, she knew the minute she went back Archie would be knocking on her door or peeping through her window.

 

 

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Are you ready for school? By the way the clothes from yesterday that we got from the mall look amazing on you!" Veronica and Betty went to the mall to do some retail therapy, Betty got clothes that were her style, not her moms sweater syle. She was wearing a silk light blue tank top that was almost as light and as smooth as a feather, with black skinny jeans, and even though the outfit was so plain, she never felt more comfortable and normal for once.

 

 

"Yeah, and V?" Veronica turns around suddenly, "I know that you have been focused on Archie and I, but umm...you and Reggie broke up too...you dated for 2 years I'm just a little nervous, so are you ok?" Veronica's face softens, "Being completely honest no, but I will be, focusing on you and helping you get through this has kinda been me getting through this too..." Veronica pulls Betty in for a hug.

 

 

"Are you ready?" Veronica asks as she turns around to check herself out in the mirror

 

  

"Let's go" Betty says with a confidence that isn't fully believable

 

* * *

 

The school day dragged on and Veronica, Kevin and Betty were texting each other every chance they could get, they had the same lunch so Betty sat with Veronica and Kevin at a different table, Archie was with his friends and he had his arms wrapped around another cheerleader, the three of them rolled their eyes at the sight. He was just trying to make her jealous, and this time, she actually didn't care.

 

 

To everyone's surprise, Cheryl walked over to Betty, Kevin, and Veronica, they were expecting a witty comment about the weekend past events, but they were shocked to what came out of Cheryl's mouth next...

 

 

"He's such a man-whore. Sorry. Umm, Betty I'm sorry about Archie, and Veronica I'm sorry about Reggie, I-umm...that happened to a lot of girls on the team, and I had to pick up the pieces on Friday for a lot of girls." Silence filled the conversation and after what seemed like ages, Cheryl started talking again, "Anyway, Vixen practice at 4." and just like that Cheryl walked away

 

 

Kevin looked at Veronica and Betty, "Did that just-" 

 

 

"Yep" The two of them said at the same time, Cheryl being nice was something that never comes around, but all things have an expiration date.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was the same, there were a couple stares and whispers at Betty and Veronica. Practice came and went, which was unusually easy for a conditioning day, Betty made her way to the Blue and Gold after she changed out of her clothes. 

 

 

She was about to open the door when she heard a voice, "Is the position still open?" 

 

 

"Yes!!!" She said much too eagerly when she realized Jughead Jones was right next to the door, "Come on in, we have an extra desk you can use, a couple chairs, and a couch that is actually really comfortable, but before we continue, why did you decide to say yes? I mean, I'm happy that you did, but umm why?" Betty was actually curious about this she never really got the chance to ask him everything she wanted to.

 

 

"Is that how you start all of your conversations, with straight-up questions? Well I was helping a friend out with a situation he got into the last time we talked so I guess I couldn't exactly tell you _why_ I was interested, but I have always wanted to join because I actually like writing, is it so hard to believe that a serpent likes writing?" Jughead asked with question written all over his face 

 

 

"No, not at all, I-umm, I don't judge...umm ok what do you want to write about, at this point I'm looking to fill up space and have someone help me, nothing in specific, so umm...give me a few ideas of what you want to write." For some reason when she was talking to him, she wasn't really shy or nervous and she didn't let her mind go into overdrive and overthink this, she didn't even think about the fact that she was talking to a gang leader, and best of all she wasn't concerned with being perfect.

 

 

He told her about a few of his ideas and before they both knew it, it was 7:30 and she had to get to Veronica's...they both walked out continued talking while she checked her phone. Shit.

 

 

*Veronica Lodge 6:23 PM; Andre has the day off, he can't drive you...anyway you can get a ride?

 

 

_Shit._

 

"Umm...Jughead?" He shot his head up and looked at her and all the sudden it was like he knew what she was asking, "Wanna ride?" He asked while extending one helmet so she could take it. She looked at where he was standing. He was next to a motorcycle, it was a nice bike, but she never actually rode a motorcycle...her mom would probably have a heart attack if she saw Betty near a motorcycle.

 

 

"Umm...do you umm...have a...helmet..." Betty asked, she didn't want Jughead to get hurt because she wanted a ride...granted he did _a lot_ more dangerous things rather than riding a bike without a helmet. He laughed and shook his head, "Sweetheart, I have been riding this since I was 10, I'll manage." He handed Betty his helmet that was etched with his signature crown, nearly resembling the beanie he wore on top of his head. 

 

 

"O-Ok..." Betty took the helmet and warily got on the bike behind him, "Unless you want to get thrown off of this bike, you should hold on tight" Betty quickly held onto his back and she could feel how warm he was, she felt the leather of his jacket against her skin and it sent her body tingling...from that moment forward Betty knew that working with Jughead Jones was not going to exactly be a walk in the park.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Archie is a major dick, sorry guys. Also, I'm not sure how much I'm actually satisfied with how this turned out, but let me know in the comments what you want to see in the furture. I'm pretty sure I know where to take this, but if anyone has any ideas on a couple ideas please comment I edited this myself so I'm not sure if there are mistakes! I look forward to seeing comments...  
>   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this myself, so please go easy on me...exams are this week for me so I couldn't post yesterday, comments, as always MOTIVATE ME SO MUCH !! I hope you like it and I will probably have the next chapter up by Friday !

The next couple weeks continues as normal, after Vixens practice Betty would go the Blue and Gold office, Jughead and Betty grew closer over these weeks, occasionally spending time together outside of the office, often at Pop's Diner.

 

 

On Wednesday Jughead saw her walking in the office and immediately told her to stop investigating the Ghoulies...Betty thought this was honestly complete bullshit, and she thought he was kidding...but when she looked into his eyes, she knew he was dead serious. Betty was confused and she had no idea why he cared, if it was the Serpents, she would understand because he leads them, but this was the Ghoulies, the enemies of the Serpents...why would he care so much?

 

 

“Why? It’s not like the Ghoulies are innocent, so why does it matter if I write something exposing their dirty laundry, because maybe if I do, the Ghoulies will stop polluting Riverdale with the bullshit they call "Jingle Jangle"?” Betty questioned

 

 

"You need to stop investigating them, end of discussion. It's not safe for you...just listen to me...please, I know how much you don't like people bossing you around, but believe it or not I know more about this than you do Blondie. I know you are stubborn, but for once just don't fight with me on this..." Jughead pleaded with Betty the best he could without sounding too desperate.

 

 

But Betty wasn't concerned about anything that he was saying...except for two words, _for_ _once._ That statement hit Betty like a punch to the gut, and Jughead could sense Betty’s sudden tension, she couldn't help it but she dug her fingernails deep in her skin, breaking the protective layer. Blood quickly stained her fingers, but Betty didn’t care, she let out a shaky breath and she started talking her voice raising slowly with each word that fell from her mouth, “I asked you to come to the Blue and Gold. This is _my_ place, you might have the Southside and the Serpents that answer to you and that’s fine, but don't think for a second that you can do that shit here. This is the one place in this damn town where I can be myself and not be a fucking puppet and the girl that always says yes and agrees to everything.” Jughead could see Betty’s anger and frustration only growing by the second but Jughead needed to protect her, he needed to make sure nothing bad happened to her...he didn't know why, but he knew he needed to.

 

 

“So don’t tell me what to do in my safe haven, this is my place and never, ever, say ‘for once’ because that always turns into more times then once, just like what Arc-” she stopped herself, she couldn’t even say his name without getting angrier. Jughead looked at her face and then glanced down at her knuckles, they were white from the amount of pressure that was being put on the inside of her palms, and he saw a small showing of blood on the insides of her palms, “Betty...your hands, they-” Betty looked down, this was the worst she had ever gotten, both Kevin and Veronica were there for her when she went through the very low parts of her life, so obviously they both knew about her hands. but this way worse than anything in the past. This was anger and hatred, this was everything that was building up inside her. She looked at Jughead and saw a pained look on his face, like he pitied her. She hated that, she hated the way that he looked at her like she was a weak breakable doll because she wasn’t. She was Betty Cooper.

 

 

“I-I have to go. See you tomorrow Jug.” Betty said in the calmest voice she could muster and she began walking out

 

 

“Betty wait, please don't investigate the Ghoulies...please, they aren't-they do unspeakable things to people...and I-I don't want one of those people to be you.” Betty turned around and cut him off before he could continue, she didn't know why he felt so protective over her...he knew they were friends...but this seemed like something more, but she shook that feeling almost as soon as it came.

 

 

“I’m fine. I don’t need a _fucking_ babysitter” She stormed out of the room before he could continue talking.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

When Betty got to Veronica’s she wanted to run to the bathroom before anyone could see her hands, but Kevin and Veronica were sitting on the couch watching RuPaul’s drag race and when she slammed the door they turned and saw her tear-stained cheeks, they immediately knew something was wrong. Veronica and Kevin ran to Betty turning off the TV and of course Kevin got up so fast he spilled the popcorn on the carpet, and surprisingly Veronica didn’t care.

 

 

Betty saw Kevin and Veronica coming her way and she nearly collapsed with tears that overwhelmed her body, as she sobbed and nearly screamed "I can't keep hurting...It hurts. Make it stop hurting...please make it stop." Kevin saw her hands and silently nudged Veronica, when Veronica finally saw what Kevin was staring at she gasped as she took Betty's hands and went to the bathroom and washed the blood off.

 

 

“Betty, wh-what happened? Did Archie say something…” Veronica asked hesitantly

 

 

“N-No...Jug-Jughead, I yelled at him. He-he said something an-and I lost it. I can’t find anywhere that’s mine...I-I can’t” sobs overwhelmed her body once more. Kevin and Veronica looked at each other as they finished wiping her palms and bandaging them, this took longer than usual, the blood wouldn't stop running. They got her in bed after about a half hour of attempting to cheer her up and trying to get some information about what exactly happened but they both failed, once she was in the bedroom she was asleep almost instantly.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Kev, we need to figure out what Jughead said...do you have his number?”

 

 

“No, but Betty does, it’s right on the table, but what are we going to do? This is much, much worse than before, I never thought that after what happened to Polly, that she could get much worse...but I mean did you see her hands? We need to help her, and to do that we need to talk to Jughead…but we can't exactly go up to the leader of a gang and make him all nervous, I mean...can we?” Kevin looked at Veronica and then grabbed Betty's phone and handed it to her, she started typing a message to Jughead

 

 

**Betty Cooper 9:57 PM ;** Can you come to the Pembrook, we need to talk.

 

 

Jughead immediately started typing as soon as the message was sent.

 

 

**Jughead Jones 9:58 PM ;** Be there in 10.

 

 

Veronica looked at Kevin, “We need to talk to him, and we need to make sure we know _everything_ that he said. Word. By. Word.” Kevin nodded in agreement as they waited for Jughead to arrive

 

 

Jughead arrived at 10:07, just on time. He was about to knock on the door when Veronica and Kevin opened the door, and pulled him into Veronica’s bedroom, Jughead was about to open his mouth when Veronica cut him off

 

 

“You are not starting this conversation. I am. What did you say to her?” Veronica looked at Jughead like she was burning holes through the back of his head and Kevin looked at Jughead trying his best to not look completely terrified of him, Jughead could tell Veronica and Kevin cared about Betty, but it was funny that these two people would think that they are intimidating.

 

 

“Where’s Betty? She text-” Jughead said in a concerning tone, Betty's friends didn't scare him, but he actually cared about Betty...she was different from the rest of the Northside.

 

 

“I texted you. Betty is sleeping, she's had quite a hard time recently...and I want you to fill me in about what happened today that made her come home in tears with her hands-" Veronica stopped herself before talking about Betty's hands...it took Betty countless months to open up, and Veronica knew that was not her story to tell so she continued the conversation, "Now tell me what you said. Word by Word.”

 

 

“I just told her to not investigate the Ghoulies…”

 

 

“Did you not hear me? Word by damn word.”

 

 

“Ok fine," and Jughead told them everything that happened in the conversation and Kevin immediately glared his way.

 

 

You said ‘for once’? Kevin crossed his arms and glared once again at Jughead “You have got to be kidding. What was her response to that?”

 

 

 Before Jughead could open his mouth and answer the question, Betty came in the room, and of course the first thing Jughead noticed was Betty’s shorts and how good her long tan legs looked, but before he could look anymore he heard her voice, “Veronica...who are you tal-” Betty looked in the corner and stared at Jughead with a blank stare...and she knew what Veronica and Kevin were doing, “Unbelievable, could you not leave it alone for one fucking night.” She stormed out of the room and Kevin and Veronica ran to catch up to her but she was already out the door.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Betty got multiple texts from Kevin and Veronica and one from Jughead

 

 

**Veronica Lodge 11:05 PM;** Betty where did you go?

 

 

**Kevin Keller 11:07 PM;** Betty please answer, we were trying to help, please come back.

 

 

**Veronica Lodge 11:13 PM;** Andre can pick you up wherever you are, please just answer me

 

 

**Kevin Keller 11:21 PM;** Betty we are worried, please respond to let us know you are ok

 

 

**Jughead Jones 11:39 PM;** I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m so sorry. Text me when you get this..

 

 

Betty typed a quick 'I’m fine' to Kevin and Veronica, she was already pissed off that they went behind her back, she knows that they care about her, but it gets to the point where it’s overwhelming, like they are always stepping on eggshells around her, everyone around her constantly feels like she is going to break.

 

  
  
Betty typed a longer message to Jughead,

 

 

**Betty Cooper 11:42 PM;** It’s fine. I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier, I’m sorry, I will see you tomorrow

 

 

Jughead started texting, like always almost immediately after seeing her text

 

 

**Jughead Jones 11:45 PM;** Do you need a place to stay? I know that you aren’t staying at Veronica’s because Kevin and Veronica texted me asking me where you were...I don’t bite, well only if you want me to…

 

 

Betty laughed at this, she was used to this kind of humor from him, she enjoyed it. She was never used to getting this kind of affection from anyone…

 

 

**Betty Cooper 11:56 PM;** Very funny, I would but it’s really late and I can only imagine that you want to get to bed, I'm really sorry about Veronica and Kevin...they try to help but sometimes it's just a lot.

 

 

**Jughead Jones 11:58 PM;** You never need to apologize to me. Where are you right now?

 

 

**Betty Cooper 12:01 AM;** Pop’s

 

 

**Jughead Jones 12:03 AM;** Be there in 5

 

 

Betty smiled at her phone and walked up to the counter to pay for her milkshake and fries and thanked Pop. In the distance, she heard the sound of a motorcycle running outside and when she walked out the door she saw Jughead, the leader of the serpents with the perfect girl next door, while both of them were riding off on his bike, neither of them were aware of what drama and danger that was about to come their way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments down below, I want to know what you guys want to see! Let me know what ideas you have!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay I went to New York for a while for my grandmas funeral it was really hard for me, she was everything to me...I haven't really been able to write lately and this is really short and I apologize but the next chapter will have a lot of bughead...I'm so sorry but keep writing reviews I'm already halfway through the next chapter and its going to be LONG

"Alright Jug, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's bothering you dumbass, you are clearly annoyed about something..." Toni and Jughead have been best friends since they were both 7, Jughead knew if anyone could tell if something is wrong...its her.

"Nothing Toni, I just have a lot on my mind-" Toni didn't let him finish, "Holy shit...it's about a girl...who the fuck caught the attention of the mysterious beanie weirdo?"

Jughead knew he couldn't lie to Toni, she would see straight through him, "Yeah, It's about a girl..." Toni looked like she was about to have a heart attack, "Spill."

"What do you want to know?" Toni answered in a heartbeat..."Everything."

"Ok-her name is Betty and she's probably one of the sweetest people you would ever meet. When you are with her It's like-" Jughead paused and smiled, " It's like you won the lottery,"

"So take her on a date...and I want to meet her soon, if she makes the person that makes the guy that acts like he doesn't give two fucks almost melt just talking about her, I need to meet her." Jughead looked at Toni and then let out a frustrated sigh

"Even if I wanted to get involved with her...I couldn't, I mean Toni, look at me. I'm a fucking gang leader, I can't go around dating someone and then put them in danger, we have enemies. I can't let her-if I get involved with by and anything fucking happens to her, I would never, be able to forgive myself." Toni looked at him and knew he was right, he deserved happiness, but he would never think that he deserved it.

\---------------------------------

"I know you are looking out for me, but I don't want to feel like you are stepping on eggshells around me, okay?" Kevin and Veronica both nodded and apologized. "I know something that will make us all feel better...shopping" the raven haired girl squealed with delight as Kevin Betty and Veronica exited the Pembrooke with Veronicas wallet.

Betty once tried to pay for dinner after the 3 of them went shopping and Veronica splurged on almost everything in sight and she threatened to take away Betty's wallet...when Veronica says she's paying...that means she's paying for everything, and no one argues with Veronica and gets off scott free.

\--------------------------

Betty got a text from an unknown number later that night

Unknown 10:24 ; Meet me at the Whyte Wyrm tomorrow at 7.

The Whyte Wyrm ? Betty stared at her phone in disbelief, that's a serpent hangout...why the hell did someone want her there ? She knew it wasn't Jughead, Betty had his number...what the hell is going on? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry ! just a filler of jug and tonis friendship


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY FOR BEING AN INACTIVE LITTLE SHIT ! oh my god I feel terrible, but good news im currently working on chapter 12, these chapters are going to get longer and longer, and let me just say SHIT WILL HIT THE FAN SOON! and bughead will be coming up VERY VERY VERY SOON :)

“So let me get this straight, an anonymous number texted you and asked you to meet at a  _ biker bar _ ...and you actually think this is a good idea to go  _ ALONE.” _ Betty looked at her two best friends, the worry and shock etched across their faces.

  
  


Kevin was the first to speak after what seemed like minutes of silence, “I would be more comfortable if we went with you...the southside is dangerous Betty, if something happened to you and we could have done something…” Veronica nodded in agreement

  
  


Betty knew they were concerned so eventually she gave in and let them come...Veronica wasn’t 100% on-board but she wasn’t going to push this too hard. Suddenly she piped up and it looked like an actual lightbulb was going off in her head.

  
  


“What are you wearing?” Betty hesitated and before she started talking Veronica grabbed Betty’s arm and dragged her to her closet

  
  


“My magic closet awaits” Kevin and Betty laughed as Veronica pulled a number of clothes and threw them at Betty.

  
  


After Betty tried on about 15 different outfits her final outfit was something that Betty wouldn’t even consider wearing, but she surprisingly loved it.

  
  


“This is by far my greatest fashion accomplishment…now I need to get ready” Veronica entered the closet as Betty stood in front of the mirror...she was happy, so happy. 

 

7:00-At the Wyrm  **PLAY Stay Together - Noah Cyrus**

  
  


“Great job Pea, you lost...again.”

  
  


“Shut the fuck up Jones”

  
  


Fangs was at the bar talking to Toni, Toni was trying to listen but she kept watching the door...she had a plan, and she prayed she was coming and she needed to make sure her plan didn’t backfire and blow up in her face.

  
  


The doors opened to the Wyrm and almost everyone that was in the bar turned, two girls walked in first followed by a guy wearing all Calvin Klein, Toni knew immediately which one was Betty, she looked amazing. 

  
  


“Holy shit” Sweet Pea had his attention on Veronica who had on a little black dress that was showing her upper thigh leaving very little to the imagination.

  
  


Jughead turned his head to where Sweet Pea was looking with huge puppy dog eyes, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, she looked like sin, and he wasn’t talking about Veronica. Betty had on a red spaghetti strap camisole with a black leather jacket over with probably the smallest mini skirt that fit her ass perfectly. Jughead was speechless, but reality kicked in quickly

  
  


Jughead made his way over to Betty and pulled her to the side while Sweet Pea was charming Veronica and Kevin was shamelessly flirting with Fangs

  
  


“What the hell are you doing here? Do you even realize how many guys are looking at you like a piece of meat?” 

 

 

“I got a text message, do you know who sent this?” Betty pulled out her phone and showed Jughead the text, Jughead quickly read it and then shook his head.

  
  


“No, I have no idea who sent this, but you need to get out of here. Now.” 

  
  


“You don’t tell me what to do Jug, I’m done, I don’t need anyone to speak for me and make my decisions.” Betty walked away and went back to the bar to join Kevin and Veronica. 

  
  


Wherever Betty went Jughead was always less than ten feet away, three men tried to go up to Betty while she was talking to Toni behind the bar and Jughead would give them a death glare and they would walk away. Betty got up from her stool and she was starting to stumble.

 

 

That’s weird, she only had one drink and it had barely any alcohol in it...she might be a lightweight but no one couldn’t handle their alcohol that much…fuck.

  
  


“Betty?” Betty locked eyes with Jughead while she tried to walk to him but she was stumbling everywhere, Veronica and Kevin looked up at her and the smiles that they were previously wearing were gone.

  
  


“B?” As soon as the words came flowing out of Veronica’s mouth Betty’s legs collapsed from underneath her and she was lying on the ground unconscious, Veronica screamed Betty’s name, Jughead was by Betty in record time.

  
  


“Everyone out of the fucking bar right now” Jughead screamed, a couple people stayed behind to quickly finish their drinks and then left. Veronica was crying in Sweet Pea’s arms while Kevin was watching the entire scene unfold. 

  
  


Jughead picked up Betty in his arms and carried her up to his loft upstairs after telling Fangs and Sweet Pea to drop off Kevin and Veronica and reassuring that Betty would be safe. Jughead never wanted this to happen, not in a million years...not to anyone and definitely not to Betty.

  
  


Jughead softly put Betty down on the bed and then got a t-shirt out of the closet that had a big “S” on it, he pulled off her jacket and camisole and pulled down her skirt

  
  


_ Don’t look at her legs, don’t look at her legs, don’t look at her legs, you sick fucking pervert. _

 

 

He put on the t-shirt and pulled the soft comforter over her and headed to the couch and dozed off.

__   
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

__   
  


When Betty woke up she felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks, her eyelids weighed about 100 pounds, she sat up and looked around...this isn’t the Pembrooke...this is-a voice interrupted her thoughts

__   
  


“Hey, you’re up, you are gonna want to take this” Jughead handed Betty orange juice and ibuprofen, Betty took the pill and then looked at Jughead absolutely dumbfounded

__   
  


“What happened, and how did I get here?” Jughead looked at Betty and paused before filling her in on everything from the moment they walked in the Wyrm to the present…

__   
  


A single tear rolled down Betty’s cheek and Jughead wiped it away, it broke his heart to see her cry, she could light up a room with her smile, and she still wasn’t smiling enough.

__   
  


“I’m sorry, I should have listened to you, I’m so sorry. Are you mad at me?” That was probably one of the most shocking things that could’ve come out of Betty’s mouth, she was just drugged and something terrible could’ve happened to her and she was once again, caring about someone other than herself.

 

 

“God no, I would never be mad at you, I couldn’t  _ ever _ be mad at you.” Betty looked up at him and had a small smile on her face. 

__   
  


She leaned over and gave Jughead a small kiss on the cheek and and a hug, Jughead knew at that moment, that he couldn’t just push Betty away, so he gave in...and in that moment, they both knew they weren’t going to be friends, if there was even a chance of this relationship working out, they had to try, they  _ needed _ to try.

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead is coming i promise !! sorry again for being an inactive asshole...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to admit, I was not looking forward to that last chapter, it’s a very sensitive topic and it’s hard to write about so I kept it as brief as I could. Before you get mad at me, I DID THAT FOR A REASON, NOT JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT !!!! That happened for a very important reason which will be explored while the story goes on...this is going to get very interesting, if you are wondering how I’m going to incorporate this into the story don’t worry, I have something BIG PLANNED, it’s going to blow. your. mind. The plot twists are coming, and I guarantee you won’t see it coming !!

“Wanna come inside? I’m pretty sure Veronica has an entire lunch buffet out”

  
  


Right before Jughead was about to accept Betty’s offer a small chime came from Jughead’s jacket pocket

  
  


**SP-11:56 A.M: WYRM. NOW!!**

  
  


“As much as I want to, I have to go to the Wyrm, but I’ll take you up on that offer another time, that’s a promise Cooper,” He winked before getting on his bike and driving to the Wyrm

  
  


When Jughead got to the Wyrm there was no one inside except Sweets, Toni, Fangs, Joaquin, and a man tied up in a chair with blood dripping from his mouth

  
  


“Mind telling me what this is about,” gesturing to the man in front of him, currently coughing up blood,  “and why is no one here?” Jughead looked at the four of them before Sweet Pea started talking

  
  


“He was the one who roofied Betty, he’s refused to say anything but we are hoping you can be more  _ persuasive _ .” Jughead stared at the man, and if looks could kill, the man tied up would’ve died right there in  _ seconds _ . Jughead walked painfully slow to the man and crouched down so that the man would have no choice but to look the gang leader in the eyes. 

  
  


“You have two choices, which I’m sure has been made clear to you. You can either tell me why you think you can come into my fucking bar and drug someone.” Jughead paused and pulled out his pocket knife from his pocket and put it up against the man's throat, “Or...we can have a little fun before you answer us, I can be, like my friend said a little while ago, very  _ persuasive _ .”

  
  


Jughead waited for a moment before stabbing the man’s leg with the small knife as he groaned out in pain. Jughead chuckled and walked behind the man and put the pocket knife against his neck.

 

“I will kill you painfully slow if you don’t answer my questions, I don’t like when shit heads like you hurt people I care about…” Jughead pressed the knife against the man’s throat so there was a small amount of blood trickling down

  
  


“O-okay, fine, s-stop.” Jughead laughed and backed away and stared at the man gesturing for him to start

  
  


“I needed cash and I met with this guy, he was a northsider and he showed me a picture of that cute blonde girl. He said he would pay me $500 if I slipped something in her drink, to show her that the Southside wasn’t safe,” Jughead looked at his friends while Toni had her jaw dropped to the floor with her eyebrows raised

  
  


“So someone paid you to roofie a stranger? That makes no sense, stop lying.” 

  
  


“I’m n-not ly-lying, p-please, I just needed money…I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, I just-” Jughead punched him and then looked at Joaquin

  
  


“Drop him off at the hospital in your truck, don’t let anyone see you.” Joaquin nodded and then untied the man while Jughead stormed outside to his bike. 

  
  


He had to get to the Pembrooke and tell Betty, holy shit. How is he going to tell Betty?

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Oh-hey, I didn’t expect you to come looking for food so fast.” Betty chuckled and almost immediately the look on his face told her something was wrong.

  
  


“Come in.” Betty quickly moved to the side and led Jughead to the guest bedroom, Veronica was gone shopping and wouldn’t be back for at least another 3 hours.

  
  


Once they got into the room Jughead told Betty everything, she was at a lost for words, to say the least...who would do that, what Northsider would want to hurt her that badly?

 

“How did you find him?” Betty asked hesitantly

  
  


“Video camera from behind the bar” all Betty could do was nod her head, she couldn’t get anything with the fear of bursting into tears, she couldn’t cry in front of him, not again. 

  
  


“Hey, you're ok...I’m going to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again, he cradled her cheek with his hand, and then it happened, she kissed him. She actually kissed him, and it wasn’t on the cheek or a small peck on the lips, no this was much more. Kissing Betty Cooper was like fireworks, he’s really not trying to sound cheesy, but no word would correctly describe how that kiss was. He grabbed her waist as she straddled his lap

  
  


Everything about that moment was magnetic and powerful, it was truly fireworks. 

  
  


Kissing Jughead Jones was hands down one of the scariest things Betty has ever done, but she didn’t regret it, not a bone in her body regretted it. She loved it, she was on cloud nine. He tasted like cigarettes and mint, normally she would hate it, but it was purely Jughead, and she loved it, she craved it. now that she had a taste of it she never wanted to let go. 

  
  


Her hands danced in his hair, and when he pulled her on his lap she moaned into his mouth and she could feel his body react. 

  
  


He finally pulled her off his lap before things got out of control, they sat in a comfortable silence for a minute while they caught their breath

  
  


“Wow, that was-” Betty cut him off before he could continue

  
  


“Amazing” Jughead chuckled and nodded in agreement

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short but...do you like it...
> 
> Comments ?


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“Hey B, wanna go to the Wyrm? Sweets invited us” It was seven days since Jughead and Betty kissed, and the week went by terribly slow

  
  


“Sweets huh? Aww, Ronnie-” 

  
  


“Shut. Up.” Veronica looked at Betty before smiling again and saying sweetly, “Or do I need to remind you about how you kissed him and you spent the entire night fantasizing about what else he could do with his m-” Betty threw a pillow at Veronica before stifling her laugh. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“YO JUG” Sweet Pea’s voice boomed through his loft, “In here” Jughead shouted from the living room

  
  


“Just a heads up, I invited Veronica to the Wyrm, and I think she’s going to bring blondie” 

  
  


“It’s Betty,” Jughead said on instinct, when he looked up from the TV he saw Sweet Pea smirking at him.

  
  


“So Jones, what’s up with you and  _ Betty _ ?” Jughead tried to hide his smirk, he really did, but he couldn’t do it...but before Sweet Pea could make another smart remark there was a knock at the door

 

“Jug?” 

  
  


“In here!” Jughead and Sweet Pea shouted as Toni walked in

  
  


“Hey Sweets, can I talk to Jug for a second?” Jughead and Sweet Pea gave each other a nod before Sweet Pea left the room. 

  
  


Toni looked extremely uncomfortable, this conversation could go either way. Jughead was one of her oldest friends and she didn’t want to lose that because she wanted Jughead to be happy.

  
  


“Toni?” Jughead looked at Toni with his eyebrows arched, Toni took a deep breath in before starting

  
  


“Ok, I need you to promise that you won’t get mad at me, or scream, or yell, or any of that…”

  
  


“I’m pretty sure that falls under the same category T…” Toni gave Jughead a glance that basically said  _ ‘stop being a smartass and answer me.’  _ Jughead exhaled before nodding, signaling for her to continue

  
  


“I was the one that texted Betty...I told her to come to the Wyrm because I wanted you to be happy, I had no idea that the night was going to go like that.” Toni’s voice started to break, “I don’t want to lose you because you have been my best friend since forever, an-and you are one of the most important things in my life, and when I get my hands on that fucking northsider that thinks it’s ok to roofie girls I’m going to kick their ass.” Jughead walked up to Toni and enclosed her in his arms. “Toni, look at me...I would never blame you for that, but just try to stay out of my love life...okay?” Toni laughed into his shoulder. “So how’s it going with blondie?” 

  
  


“It’s Betty,” Jughead said once again on instinct, Toni gave him that shit-eating smile that Sweet Pea gave him earlier, “So how are things with bl- _ Betty?”  _ Jughead didn’t even need to say anything, Toni knew that her best friend actually liked her...and not just because he needed a quick lay as he had with other girls. Still, Jughead rolled his eyes and said nothing, “If things don’t work out between you two and she flips sides let me know.” Toni yelled as she walked to the door. After she was gone Jughead got out his phone and texted Betty

  
  


**Jughead-4:29 P.M: Are you coming to the Wyrm later?**

  
  


**Betty-4:31 P.M: Would you say no if I was?**

  
  


**Jughead-4:32 P.M: No, but I would make sure you were safe**

  
  


**Betty-4:35 P.M: Good. I’ll be there around 8 with Ronnie and Kevin**

 

**Jughead-4:37 P.M: See you then, Betts**

**  
  
**

Betty smiled as she looked down at her phone, “Oh my god, you like him” Betty glanced at her best friend who was peering over her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah I do…” she couldn’t stop the smile from growing. She placed her phone on the table and picked out her clothes, she wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, it was a yellow t-shirt and jeans with converse, but in the southside, she would stick out like a sore thumb...but she didn’t care.  

**  
  
**

The hours pass quickly, and Jughead was talking to Toni at the bar when Betty saw him, and immediately his eyes lit up. Jughead walked to Betty, never breaking their gaze, but before Betty could open her mouth, Veronica interrupted her, “Veronica Lodge, I’m Betty’s best friend...and we need to talk.” Jughead looked at Veronica like she had suddenly grown three heads and before he could try to object Veronica grabbed Jughead’s arm, she was surprisingly strong for how small she was. 

**  
  
**

Betty rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar towards Toni, she already knew what she was going to talk about, she gave Betty this  _ talk  _ earlier, she ordered a sparkling water and looked over to where Jughead and Veronica were talking and she almost choked on her water when she saw Jughead’s face, and to top it all off Veronica was making hand motions. Toni looked over to where Betty was staring, “Is she giving him the-” 

**  
  
**

“Sex talk? Yep.” They both sat in silence for a second both trying to desperately conceal their laughter 

**  
  
**

“Did you learn some  _ tips _ and  _ tricks _ ?” Toni had a straight face for probably 5 seconds before Betty laughed out loud with Toni joining immediately after. When their laughs finally died down Jughead had a scowl on his face and shook his head before ordering a drink. Betty glanced around and saw Veronica needing “help” with playing pool from Sweet Pea, and Kevin flirtatiously touching Fang’s arms every chance that he got. 

**  
  
**

“Is that a thing now?” Jughead asked motioning to the group, “You really never know with Veronica, but for Kevin...maybe? Honestly, my friends are some of the most....different, I think is the word to use, people that I know.” Betty replied with a small giggle. “Can we go somewhere to talk?” Betty’s stomach immediately dropped, those words were barely ever good, but she put on a smile and followed him upstairs to the loft.

 

She looked around it was the same from when she last saw it, other than a few dirty dishes scattered along the counter, “So what did-” immediately Betty was pulled into a deep kiss as soon as the door was locked and closed, it was even better than she remembered, she sunk into the kiss immediately and let out a moan into his mouth, she could feel his body react and she let out a small chuckle against his mouth. 

  
  


“You think that’s funny?” Betty bit her lip and nodded her head and pressed her forehead against his, “What is this” Betty asked signaling to the two of them. Jughead looked shifty and uncomfortable, “Uh-well, what do you want this to be?”

  
  


“I asked you first” Betty stated smugly, Jughead grinned and put his finger on her chin and pulled up her head so she would look at him, “I want to do this,” he gave her a small kiss, “all the time.” Betty smiled as he pulled away more, “Come on, we have to go downstairs I haven’t even been here for twenty minutes” Jughead sighed mocking before leading Betty downstairs. 

  
  


“You guys were up there for a while, I didn’t think that you would be that eager to climb that tree” Betty’s jaw dropped open, “V! Oh my god, we didn’t-” Betty’s eyes snapped to Jughead when he interrupted her

  
  


“Yet,” Jughead said with a smirk dancing on his lips, Betty looked at Veronica again who was smiling happily...Betty could feel her cheeks getting rosy, after a few moments Jughead excused himself when another serpent came up to him with “urgent business”

  
  


She went to the bar and got another sparkling water and started talking to Toni, “How long have you been friends with him?” Toni smiled while drying off a cup, “All of my life, honestly I can’t remember a time in my life that I was happy when he wasn’t there.” She knew that feeling, she had that with Veronica and Kevin, “Wanna hear embarrassing stories about him? He would probably get pissed off at me, but you  _ are  _ his girlfriend so that probably comes with privileges…” Betty nodded enthusiastically, and Toni started talking. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“-and, and then he was trying so hard to-” Toni and Betty were almost falling over, her laughter was making him smile, “What are you laughing at?” The second Betty looked at him she busted

out laughing, Toni was laughing right along with her, “I told her some  _ stories _ about you,” Jughead shot pointed daggers at Toni, “You didn’t” Toni put her hands up in mock defense

  
  


Betty’s laughter had died down, she could sense the tension between the two, “Juggie it’s ok, it was completely harmless,” his jaw was still clenched, “Look at me, it’s ok...besides, I want to know this stuff, Toni was just telling me about the time-” 

  
  


“Ok, maybe don’t tell him exactly what I told you, that might get me the silent treatment for a couple weeks…” Betty smiled at Toni before she was called over by an older serpent who wanted to order drinks.

  
  


She turned back to Jughead who was smiling at her, “What?” 

  
  


“I’m just thinking about how sexy you are…” Betty rolled her eyes as a rosy blush was forming on her cheeks, he grabbed her hand as they went back to the table with Kevin, Veronica, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni joining a few moments later after being done with her shift. 

  
  


During the entire evening, Jughead’s hand was snaking around Betty’s waist...Betty got along with the other serpents perfectly and Jughead thought Kevin was hilarious and he liked him, but on the other hand, Veronica was a tougher egg to crack, but the evening was enjoyable nonetheless.

  
  


The gang was so carefree at that moment that none of them realized the man who was watching them, almost like he needed to...like it was his job. Trouble was coming, and it was coming sooner rather than later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMM BACK!!! so sorry for being inactive, Im going to try to post every week or every other week at the least...that was the lase hiatus (hopefully) that is that long. kudos are amazing and I LOVE COMMENTS !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama and plot twists wont start until maybe chapter 10...sorry about that but for now...enjoy and please leave comments and Kudos!!

 

 

“I have information for you, information that you need…”  Malachai shook his head but nodded for him to continue, “Jughead Jones, the guy that we have been trying to take down…”

  


“I’m not an idiot, I know who Jughead Jones is, is that all you had to tell me?” Malachai was frowning disapprovingly at one of his new recruits before grabbing the cheap bourbon from the table and pouring himself a glass.

 

“He has a girlfriend...” Malachai’s ears perked up at that, “He what?” Malachai said getting anxious…wondering if this could be the thing that he uses to knock Jughead off of his high horse.

  


“Her name is Betty Cooper, I’ve been following her and Jones for about a month since I first saw them together, they are definitely serious about each other, this isn’t just another girl...he actually has feelings for her.” Malachai smiled “Do you have anything else for me?” The man handed Malachi a file before exiting the room, which included pictures, information about her family, friends, and the file even had her address...he needed a plan, and he needed this plan to be completely foolproof. Malachai struck gold, he just found Jughead Jones’ Kryptonite.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  


“You are going to Veronica’s again? This is like the fourth weekend you have spent with her...don’t you ever get tired of each other?” Alice asked with an arched eyebrow

  


Does Betty get tired of Veronica and get annoyed with her overbearingness...yes, occasionally...but she wasn’t seeing Veronica that much today. Her mom was in an unusually happy and content mood ever since she got back from her trip, and she wasn’t planning on ruining that by saying that she was dating a gang leader...that would probably be a conversation for, hopefully sometime in the far, far future. It wasn’t like she was embarrassed of Jughead, no not at all...she just didn’t want the wrath of Alice Cooper...that is probably the scariest things for anyone to witness.

  


“We are best friends, I don’t think I would ever get tired of her…” Betty tried to be convincing and it seemed to work with Alice nodding her head and going back to making coffee. She could hear Veronica honking her horn from outside when Betty was almost out of the door, she heard her mom yell back to her, “If I find out you are doing drugs or drinking I will drag you out by your hair Elizabeth!” Betty hoped her mom was joking but in all reality, she could very well see that happening.

  


Betty hopped in Veronica’s car, “You ready?” Betty nodded her head before Veronica drove off nearly knocking over a mailbox...honestly Veronica never drives so this wasn’t that much of a shocker that she was a terrible driver.

 

“Have you told your parents yet about you and Sweets?” Veronica laughed and shook her head

  


“Are you kidding? Do you know what daddy would do if he found out about him, he was barely okay with Reggie and I. I didn’t even tell him about how Reggie and I broke up if daddy found out about that…let’s just say Reggie would be lucky to walk away with anything less than a limp.” Betty nodded her head, it was true, nobody disrespected the Lodge Princess...they would be dancing with the devil if Hiram had anything to do with it.

  


The rest of the ride to the Wyrm was filled with comfortable silence, when the girls went inside, most eyes went to Betty for a few seconds before Jughead walked over with Sweet Pea with a smile on his face.

  


“Hey, sexy” Jugheads deep voice sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear had Betty blushing as she muttered a quick, “Hey” she didn’t trust her voice enough to let out anything else.

  


“Let’s get a table” Jughead led Betty to their booth with Sweet Pea and Veronica trailing behind them.

  


“So...Jughead what do you think of Betty?” Veronica asked with a pointed look in Jughead’s direction, Jughead and Betty looked at Veronica, “V, I’m right here…”

  


“I know, I’m just asking to make sure he doesn’t screw you over.” Wow. Veronica was not messing around

  


“No time for pleasantries, huh?” Jughead asked unamused by the conversation, she could tell he was a little tense,

  


“V, I need to go to the bathroom, come with me.”

  


“I don’t need to-”

  


“I don’t care. NOW.” Betty walked to the bathroom after giving Jughead a final look

 

 

When the door was shut and Betty made sure no one else was in the bathroom, Betty looked at Veronica with an angry glare, “What is your problem?”

  


“I’m sick of you getting screwed over by other people. I will condone this relationship but if he hurts you I swear to god Betty...I will make sure he feels more pain then he has ever felt before.”

  


“V, I know you are worried but I’m fine. Ok?” Veronica nodded her head and then walked out when the girls returned to the booths Jughead was in an intense conversation with Joaquin, she could see him shaking his head and constantly looking at Betty

  


When Jughead returned Sweet Pea took Veronica to the bar to get a drink, “Jug what’s wrong?”

  


Jughead wanted to scream, or throw something, or even fucking cry because of what he just found out. One of his inside men told him that they knew about Betty, the last month of their relationship was perfect, they didn’t do anything physical, but god he wanted to. He wanted to enjoy his time with her first...apparently, someone was following them around, following Betty around. He shouldn’t have done this, he shouldn’t have caught feelings for her...he should’ve put her first.

  


“Jug? What’s wrong”

  


“Nothing, can you stay with me tonight?” Betty smiled and nodded her head she was content but he was just the opposite. For the entire evening, he had his hand on Betty’s waist almost to reassure himself that she was still there.

  


It was about 10:45 when it was finally time to go upstairs when the door was shut Betty immediately went over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

  


“Alright, you need to tell me what is up with you” Betty gave Jughead a glare, she didn’t mean to sound bitchy but he was in his own little world all night.

  


“Nothing” Jughead shrugged, he was a great liar...but Betty saw right through him.

 

 

“Jughead. What. Is. Wrong.” She asked again with each word punctuated to make sure he got the message. He could see that she knew something was wrong, and he hated keeping secrets from her...but this could put her in danger if she found out.

  


“It’s nothing, come on Betty, let’s get to bed.” He tried to pull her arm with him toward the room but she didn’t budge, he underestimated her strength, she seemed to have known what he was thinking.

  


“I’m a cheerleader, I lift up girls in the air every day. I’m not moving an inch until you tell me what is wrong.” Jughead sighed, Betty was stubborn so he knew she would stay in place all night if that meant he would tell her what was going on.

  


“I’m the serpent king Betts, I have countless enemies, and some of them would do anything to hurt me. Even if it meant taking away the people I care about…” Betty’s face softened and her lips curved upwards into a small smile...she was happy he was letting her in.

  


“Ok, and why are you all of the sudden bothered by this? This can’t be new information…”

  


“A rival gang, the Ghoulies...one of the most dangerous gangs in Riverdale.” Jughead paused and looked down to the floor, “Baby, they know about you...and our relationship. They threatened you…” Jughead didn’t even want to picture what Betty looked like or how she felt, probably disgusted, or horrified, or annoyed that he dragged her down the rabbit hole along with him.

  


“Juggie look at me” he didn’t, so she placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her, what he saw wasn’t blame or disgust, or annoyance...there was an actual smile on her lips

  


Jug, I don’t blame you for this...and don’t you dare blame yourself either. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started this relationship...I’m not quitting on you, so don’t you dare quit on me either. We will get through this...together.” Jughead smiled until his cheeks were numb.

  


He quickly pulled Betty into a bruising kiss and she was more than happy to oblige. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue slipped through, the kiss was passionate...and he knew she felt the same desire to be with him as he did so he grabbed the back of her thighs and walked to the bedroom with Betty’s legs wrapped around him.

  


 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have no excuse for this wat except writers block...so sorry  
> Also, I just wrote the ANGST-iest chapter ever which is coming up. Like umm wow. also a question for fanfic writers, does anyone else write bits and pieces of a chapter because that's 100% me. So enjoy the calm before the storm ;)

“Jug” Betty’s voice was barely a whisper but Jughead huffed against her shoulder in response before he set her down on the bed and began kissing along her collarbone. He looked up when he was right at her breast, his breathing heavy on her peaked nipple which was covered by only her thin t-shirt. The action alone sent shivers down Betty’s spine, she nodded in approval as he lifted the top half of her body off of the mattress and removed her top followed second by lifting her hips to take off her jeans.

  


Betty felt everything at once, this was nothing like it was with Archie...because judging from the heat in her core, Archie wouldn’t even be able to compete. As Jughead towered over her she pushed him back with her hands

  


“This isn’t fair. Strip. Now.” Jughead smirked at her assertiveness and was more than happy to oblige. He attacked her neck vigorously while she moved her head to give him better access. She craved him more than she ever did before, he kissed his way down to her collarbone and down near her peaked nipple, he took her bra off in one swift motion as she moaned as palmed her right breast.

  


“Juggie” Betty was panting and he barely even touched her, Jughead could himself going rock hard from her voice alone. Her hips bucked when she felt his mouth directly above her nipple, he didn’t even hesitate before he attacked her nipple, she let out a shaky moan with him letting out a breathy laugh above her, he could get used to the sight of her like this.

  


“Stop t-teasing,” Betty stated while letting out a moan which came out more like a squeal

  


“Why, you always do.” Betty was tempted to smack the smug look of of his face, but he necessarily wasn’t wrong. He stopped sucking on her breast as he traveled down her stomach nearing her lace black underwear which matched her bra, but that much didn’t matter given the fact that her bra was long forgotten on the floor. Betty quickly moved her body away from him and closer to the headboard as she saw what he was going to do when he slid her underwear down her legs.

  


Immediately Jughead panicked, “Babe? Did I do something wrong, oh god, this is too fast isn’t it, a-are you a virgin?”

  


“No, Juggie. I just-Archie never did…” Betty moved her hands down to where her core was, “He thought it was gross and it didn’t benefit him so he just didn’t…” Jughead let out a breath of relief, he wanted her to be comfortable with him.

  


He was kinda surprised that Archie never pleasured her, everything about Betty was absolutely captivating and magnetic, she was like a drug that he never knew he needed.

  


If he was going to do this he needed to make sure it was the best thing he’s ever done, he wanted this to be perfect for her.

  


“Can I?” Jughead asked while getting closer with his hot breath fanning her already throbbing clit. Betty nodded as he delved in between her thighs with her hands immediately moving to his hair unintentionally

 

“JUG, oh my god” Betty nearly shrieked at how quick her climaxing was coming, after he sucked particularly hard on her core she closed her legs trapping his head, Jughead pushed them apart as he started unintentionally doing something that he never did before, it was like something snapped inside of him.

  


The possessive side that he never knew he had was fully awake when he was with her. He knew in that exact moment that he never wanted anyone else to see her like this.

  


Betty’s breathing was quickening as she pulled his hair even harder, this was going to be embarrassingly quick for her, so she wanted to compose herself very, very quickly.

  


“Fuck-holy shit, J-Jug, I can’t-” Jughead laughed against her clit which caused her to let out a high pitched squeal. He continued to lap her clit as she threw her head back in ecstasy against the pillow, he loved how sensitive she was with him

  


“Let go, baby” Jughead’s voice came through her ears and that was all it took, hearing Jughead made Betty seem like putty in his hands. If she was completely honest, she was, she was already completely his. Betty let out a loud moan as her inner walls clenched as her release came.

 

Jughead let Betty recover for a moment before looking at her again. Blue eyes met emerald green, lust met lust. Jughead quickly hovered over Betty and kissed down her collarbone as he looked up at her, asking the silent question.

  


She nodded her answer as Jughead quickly got out of the remainder of his clothes looking at her once more before slowly entering her.

  


Betty’s eyes went as wide as saucers as Jughead let himself slowly work her, she began to pant faster and faster as every thrust increased its pace.

  


“Jug-oh my god Jug. Harder” Jugheads release was coming as fast as hers was, she repeated his name like a mantra over and over

  


“Baby-Let go, come on I-I can’t hold it” Betty’s nails clawed at his back as he rubbed her bundle of nerves when she finally let go.

  


They fell asleep together with Betty’s head on his chest, they were perfectly content and happy, something that they were going to take advantage of.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

5 am. Fucking five am. Who in their right mind gets up at 5 in the morning?

  


Sweet Pea, that’s who. Jughead climbed out of bed and answered the phone

  


“What?” Jughead snipped  


 

“Wow, someone’s moody...did something happen between you and Betty?

  


“No Betty and I are fine. More than fine actually. The thing that makes me moody, Sweet Pea, is the fact that you are up before the sun”

  


“Sorry Boss, just checking to make sure we are still going out today to meet with the Ghoulies”

Jughead rolled his eyes, really? That’s why he called when Jughead could’ve been asleep next to a very naked Betty Cooper?

  


“Yes, we are still going.” Jughead huffed out, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go to sleep because to me, it’s fucking nighttime.”

  


He could hear Sweet Pea laugh through the phone, “Yeah, sure Jones. Have fun _sleeping”_ Before Jughead could respond, the line went dead

  


“Jug?” Betty’s voice echoed through the hallway

  


“I’m here” he says as he walks through the bedroom doorway. His mouth runs dry as he sees Betty sitting up with the blankets pooling at her hips, not caring about her chest being on full display

  


“I want to tell you something” Betty says abruptly

  


“Ok…” Jughead says warily, he moves to sit on the bed next to Betty taking her hands in his

  


“It’s about Archie” Betty says while looking at their hands, “After Archie and I broke up, I was devastated” Jughead couldn’t look at her eyes. _Great,_ he thought, she still likes Archie whoop-de-fucking-do. “But not for the reason you probably think”

  


Jughead looked at her then with an eyebrow arched, “Uh-Ok...you don’t have to tell-”

  


“I want to” Betty cut in, “I want you to know the reason Archie and I broke up-”

  


“Betty I know why-” Jughead clenched his jaw, Archie didn’t fucking deserve her. And when that news got around to him, he was ready to slam Andrews through the wall. Multiple times.

  


“Actually I really want you to know the reason why I didn't end it first..." Jughead motioned for her to go on, "Archie was a dick. To everyone, he was controlling and when I couldn't do something with him he would immediately make me feel like the worst person in the world for it." Betty looked away, unsure of how much she wanted him to know

 

"My mom loved him, absolutely loved him, I'm pretty sure she loved him more than I did at the time. And at first he was great, he was the quarterback on the football team, my friends all thought he was amazing to me, he would make me feel so special. Something that I wasn't exactly used to...and then it was gone. His mood changed, he went to more parties and called them 'the parties of the year' so I felt like I had to come..." A single tear slipped from her face but as quickly as it appeared it ws gone with the quick wipe of her hand, Jugheads face had no expression so it was hard to tell what he was thinking

 

"I started to feel like my relationship with him was the best it was ever going to get. That I wasn't worth anything, that I was just  _me_." Her voice broke at the last word. 

 

"So, I did anything I could to center myself." Betty opened up her hands to reveal cresent shaped half moons from her fingers pressing in too deeply, they weren't fresh, which Jughead was thankful for. "I-I did this to make myself  _seem_ normal, not just because of Archie. There's other things but I'm not ready to-"

 

"-You don't have to Betty. I am never, never going to force you to say something that you aren't ready for. And never think that you aren't worth something, because you are. And if you ever need to center yourself, talk to me, ok? I never want you to feel like you aren't respected or loved in this" Jughead said motioning between the both of them. He took her hands and kissed them gently that it felt like a ghost touch

 

"My mom left with my sister when I was about 7..." Betty looked back at Jughead with wide eyes, "Jug, you don't need to-" 

 

"I want to." Jughead paused before continuing, "My father was an alcoholic, he's sober now and he thankfully won't even touch a drink, but it was bad, Betty. Like really fucking bad, he had rage in him that I have never seen before and one day my mom just had enough of it." Jughead paused to scratch his neck

 

"I remember coming home from school and walking through the trailer door and watching my mom pack all of her and Jellybeans things" Betty ignored the name Jellybean because he had a name like 'Jughead' so Jellybean wan't that surprising, "I remember asking her if we were going on a family vacation" that caused Jughead to scoff half-heartedly.

 

"And when my mom turned to look at me she just shook her head, she looked disgusted with me...like she  _hated_ me. I still remember what she said to me to this day, 'no, Jelly and I are going on a long trip alone, you can stay with you father because I can already tell you are going to be just like him, you are going to disappoint me no matter what.'" Betty put her hand on hs cheeks, letting him continue, but also letting him know that she wasn't leaving.

 

"My dad was with the serpents since he was 16 because of his dad. The serpent legacy has been in the family for 3 generations, so when I turned 16, I didn't have a choice. So I became the Serpent king, because it's _in the family_ " Scoffing once more at the last part because he remembered the heated conversations between FP and him countless times.

 

"At 16? That's-" 

 

"One year ago. Yeah..." A pregnant pause filled the air between them, "You aren't a bad person, not by a long shot Jug. I don't know your dad, but I see the way that the Serpents look at you, they respect you. And your mom, she had no right to leave you, but believe me...I know alot about parent problems-and it seems like they are a lot worse than us. But we aren't our parents, Jug." Jughead looked at Betty again, god he didn't deserve her.

 

Jughead cupped Betty's cheeks and pulled her close to his. The kiss was nothing like how it was earlier, somehow this felt more intimate than anything, they stayed up for another hour with Betty laying on Jugheads chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. They had enough of the sad, depressing reality of their lives and instead talked about simple things like their favorite foods, movies, books, and nearly every conversation ending up with Betty in a fit of giggles. 

 

When they had finally fell asleep, everything was normal and ok...everything was content. Well, at least for the next 24 hours

 

 


End file.
